In the Arms of the Angel
by A Shade Of Gray
Summary: The battle is over. Everyone is gone, save one.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the series. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**In the Arms of the Angel**

Ginny Weasly slowly walked through the battle field, he flaming red hair dancing with the breeze. Looking around, her eyes filled with horror. He old friends, her family, her teachers… they were all gone… lost to this world forever.

Ginny's feet, without even thinking, led her to her third eldest brother, Percy. His eyes were wide with fear, his mouth hung open in shock, his hand gripping his wand so hard his knuckles were white… she couldn't look. She turned her eyes to the surrounding trees, to the sky, to anything except his face. After three years of not talking, Percy and the entire Weasly family had made up, only to have it end like this.

In her attempt to distract herself, her eyes feel on another. Ron. Her favorite brother. She could tell him anything, anything at all, and he would never judge her and he would always console her, no matter what the problem.

Lying next to him was his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. It took them seven years of flirting, jealousy, and arguments for them to finally get together, and this is what it came down to. It was a shame, really, to wait that long, only to have what you love most torn away from you when you finally get it. Ginny felt a painful pang it her heart. Hermione was the smartest witch in their generation, if she didn't make it out of her alive… She pushed the thought aside and continued towards the hill in the center of the battle field.

Another couple caught her eye. He favorite teacher and his wife. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Remus held Tonks close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. Tears formed in her eyes and she caught sight of Tonks' stomach. She was two months pregnant. Remus' hand rested on her abdomen, shielding their baby from the evils in the world. Tragically, it hadn't been enough. Maybe… if she had been here… if he hadn't made her stay away… maybe, just maybe, Tonks and the baby would have lives… she could have helped…

* * *

_Ginny sat on her bed watching the love of her life pack for the battle which would determine the fate of their world. In less than 24 hours the man standing in front of her would be in a one-on-one battle with the darkest wizard of the age._

"_Why can't I fight too? It's not like I don't know what where up against! I know what's at stake! I was with you in the Department of Mysteries, if you have forgotten! And I fought pretty damn well, if you ask me!"_

_Harry sighed. They had been over this at least a million times. She knew he was only trying to protect her but she couldn't stand by and watch the people she loved die. She could feel his anxiety but at the moment she couldn't have cared less._

"_It's not that I don't think you're good enough. Believe me; I know what you're capable of. But…if I lost you, I would never forgive myself."_

_He refused to turn around, which ended up ticking her off even more. "Harry." _

_He sat down next to her and took her hands in his. His hands were so much bigger than hers. He had grown up a lot since she first met him. Not only in body but also in mind. She missed the naïve little boy she fancied, but, when she truly thought about it, she would not change him for all the money in the world._

"_This is for your own safety, sweetheart. I need something to come back to, something to live for. Please, Gin, don't follow me. Don't fight."_

_Gin, she thought. If anyone else called her that, including her brothers, she would have to beat them senseless. But not Harry. She loved him, and that's why she wanted to go with him. She told him that._

_He ran his hand through her hair and let it rest on her cheek. "I love you, too," he said. A tear ran down her cheek and he wiped it away. "I've always loved you. I just never knew it. And I regret every minute I didn't spend with you." He kissed her gently on the lips and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll be back, love, I promise.

* * *

_

But, he didn't come back. He didn't keep his promise. And even though she knew she shouldn't be, she was mad at him.

She stopped. She was at the foot of the hill. She knew what was up there. Bu all she could do was hope, pray, that she was wrong. She took a step back. Did she really want to go up there? Was she really ready for the sight that awaited her? No, she thought, but I have to know. Slowly she walked up the hill, dreading what was to come.

A sob escaped her lips. "No!" she cried, as she advanced to the top of the hill. There, lying on the grass was Harry. Her Harry. On the side of his face, she saw, was a gash. It appeared that he had gotten too close to a deprived wild beast, which was eager for fresh meat. Other than the gash, however, he seemed to be merely sleeping. Ginny knew better.

Using every ounce of strength left in her, she rushed to his side. Upon reaching his body, she dropped to her knees and cradled him to her chest. She let out a howl; much like a wolf would, and began to cry hysterically. She did not know how long she sat there, holding her beloved and crying. It could have been seconds…hours…maybe even days. Her mind was empty. She thought of nothing. She only cried. The only emotion she felt was sorrow.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared before her. She looked up, frightened for a moment. Her eyes needed time to a just to the bright light, and when they did, her heart stopped. No, she thought, looking down at the man in her arms. It can't be him. He's dead. Gone from this world. Gone from me.

She looked up again. He was staring down at her with eyes filled with sadness. They were his eyes, all right. Emerald green. "I just wanted you to be safe," he said. Yes, that was him.

Crying, she screamed out, "But I wanted to be with you! That's all I ever wanted! Just to be with you!"

He continued to look at he with the same sadness etched into his eyes. He was in deep thought about something. But what it was, she couldn't tell.

She closed her eyes. Everything seemed to be getting brighter. She opened them again. Looking around her she began to notice something which she didn't before. Figured began to form around her and Harry. It was everyone she had known. Everyone who had died because of Voldemort. Her mom and dad, he brothers, Hermione, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks and Sirius. They were all there. And standing on either side of Harry, were his parents: Lily and James Potter.

Ginny looked back at Harry. He looked into her eye s for a moment and then at his father. James, understanding his son's unasked question, looked around the battle field and nodded his approval. Harry looked back at Ginny and held out his hand towards her.

Carefully, Ginny placed the Harry in her arms down on the ground. With one last look she stepped around him and went to grab the apparition's hand. He pulled it back.

"You can't come back once this is done," he stated.

"I know," she said. She took his hand and a feeling of lightness swept over her. She felt as if she was floating on a cloud. She looked down at her arm. The same silvery appearance that the being around her had was enveloping her own body. She looked at the ghosts surrounding her. They were all sporting wide grins, some, mostly the girls, even let a tear or two drop. She smiled back.

She faced Harry, who was also smiling, the same smile that made her heart melt. She hugged him as he placed his arms around her body. Her surroundings began fading away. She knew she didn't have to worry anymore. Everything would be O.K. She closed her eyes and let herself feel only Harry's embrace.

* * *

**A/N**

Wow. I wrote that like 2 years ago. And I've finally got enough motivation to type it all up. I think this was the first story I ever wrote. Well that didn't have to do with school. I hated those damn picture things they made you do. You know, the ones where you had to stare at some stupid picture of a guy sitting in a part until you came up with a crummy ass story. Well, anyway, I'd to know what you think.

Review! Please&ThankYou!


End file.
